


Define Tired

by leviismymaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Literature, Love, Misunderstandings, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Eren Yeager, Yeager spelled Jaeger, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i mean it’s kinda slow???, these tags make it sound rlly bad but it’s not that bad i promise lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviismymaid/pseuds/leviismymaid
Summary: “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” The boy replied awkwardly to which Levi rolled his eyes and looked out the window.“You just look really tired.”Levi’s gut clenched as he looked back and blinked at the young man.In all honesty, Levi didn’t exactly know what to say, and he would never quite understand why five simple words from a person he didn’t know rendered him speechless.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Alcoholic beverages

Levi awoke at a start, breathing heavily, ready to fight anyone who woke him. 

He glanced around in a panicked haze, only to realize the simple sound of a car honking woke him up.

He sighed, watching a woman walk down the street in skimpy clothing, feign a smile and seductively get into said car, discreetly grabbing a hundred dollar bill from the old man’s grubby, pudgy hands. It was glaringly obvious.

Not to someone around the area, no, but to somewhere born and raised around here, nothing was genuinely discreet anymore. It was solely the act of turning a head, walking quicker and ignoring what you’ve witnessed.

The raven groaned, looking away and lethargically getting up, before slipping on a puddle of muck and and slamming back down onto the concrete.

Gritting his teeth, and grabbing onto the dumpster by his side, he pushed his frail frame up, trying to ignore the pain blooming up his backside and the dirt covering his hands.

After a few painful moments, he managed to push through and get himself up before leaning on a wall and breathing heavily, before walking at a steady pace, attempting to look normal.

Pain was weak and the weak didn’t survive here, and if they did, it was at the cost of others.

Leaving the alleyway and stumbling towards a bus stop, it almost felt like a dream. The way his hands shook and his head spun.

Levi climbed into the bus he waited 20 minutes for and how he hasn’t passed out? He doesn’t know.

He pulled his drenched gray hoodie over his head and entered the bus, shaking violently at the cruel, cold night air.

He swiftly made his way to a seat, disregarding the blatant gazes of disgust thrown his way, choosing to revel in the comfortable warmth the bus emitted.

After scanning the bus, he slouched in his seat, more at ease now that he was aware of his surroundings, before furrowing his eyebrows together and glancing to his left, feeling a pair of eyes on him.

His scowl deepened once he laid his eyes on a man staring right back at him.

Green eyes, dark brown, or maybe even black unruly hair, tall stature, and young.

They continued their stare down before the petite raven raised an eyebrow and barked out a loud, “what?” which seemed to startle the man out of his daze.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” The boy replied awkwardly to which Levi rolled his eyes and looked out the window, having no interest in continuing his little conversation with the brunette.

“You just look really tired.” Levi’s gut clenched as he looked back and blinked at the young man.

In all honesty, Levi didn’t exactly know what to say, and he would never quite understand why five words from a person he didn’t know rendered him speechless.

He wasn’t one to wear his heart on his sleeve. The raven had always been like that, and he never failed to have snarky comments in mind. So to be rendered _speechless_ was a rare occurrence for him.

He exhaled, turning his head and looking out the window once again.

“Maybe I am tired.”

The brunette didn’t respond, and a silence filled the air between them until soon enough, the heat radiating beside the small man vanished and he saw the man get off the bus.

The bus soon after continued moving forward while Levi watched the young man walk down the slushy sidewalk.

It was until the once tall man became nothing but a small speck in the distance, that Levi pried his grey eyes away and focused on a girl sitting in front of him, grimacing at the way the music coming from her earbuds was way too loud.

Hopping off the bus, Levi rounded a corner and noticed a sweet looking lady selling fruits and vegetables.

Sighing, Levi pulled the hood from his hoodie off his head and strolled over to the woman.

“Um, ma’am, hi, I’m visiting family and I’m not from this area, do you mind if I use your phone to call them?” Levi stated politely with the most innocent look he could muster.

It was times like this that he was grateful for his youthful appearance, as it made him look more like a teenager than a man in his 20’s.

When she gave him a skeptical look he added a quick, “My phone died.”

She nodded in understanding a gave him a warm smile, “Oh ok, no problem sweetie here you go.” She gave him her phone and he pretended to type in a number before bringing it to his ear.

The woman spotted a customer giving him a quick, “I’ll be right back dear.” He could’ve laughed, she couldn’t have been from here. What idiot leaves a stranger with their phone?

As soon as she turned her back on him he opened the register on the stand containing all the crops and even grabbed an apple or two, stuffing everything into his pant pockets before dashing back down the corner, and judging by no sound of yelling or distress, the woman probably hadn’t even noticed yet.

He had enough decency to leave the poor lady her phone, he had no use for one if he had to be honest, maybe he could’ve sold it for some cash but he didn’t really feel like taking everything she had.

Slowing down to a brisk walk once he was a good distance away, he pulled out an apple from his pocket and took a bite out of it surprised by how sweet it was. Most fruits around the area were bitter and dirty.

Pulling some of the money from his pockets he pursed his lips, wondering if he should use a small portion of the money for himself.

 _Fuck it_.

He was at the right place anyway. He bit his lip when he heard familiar voices, and against better judgement went down yet another alley.

“Aye, if it isn’t Levi,” one of the men called out as the petite man walked towards them.

Levi didn’t answer and took out some money, lowering his gaze.

“I’ll give it to you, but you know I need one more thing, shorty,” another man spoke out, grabbing the money, a smirk evident in his voice.

Clenching his jaw, Levi lifted his head which gave the meaty man the opportunity to harshly grab Levi’s face, giving the petite man a long, lewd, wet, kiss.

The man groaned, grabbing the raven’s ass and licking his wet lips. “Anyone else want a turn?”

Levi wanted to die, it turned into the whole group taking their turns giving the petite male the most porn-like, open-mouthed kisses, as if it was some type of competition.

“Mm, you have such a cute, pink, small mouth on you, bitch. The offer still stands,” The man gave Levi the drugs he paid for, “You’d get all the drugs you want for free if you’d just let us fuck that tight ass.”

The raven kept quiet, about to turn away before the man grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him back.

“What do we say?” The man growled.

Levi looked him dead in the eyes, glaring. “Thank you,” He hissed out.

The man gave a smile before letting go of the petite’s wrist. “That’s more like it.”

Once the raven left the alley he wiped his lips with his sleeve, disgusted with the amount of saliva on them, and made his way to a corner store.

“That’ll be 10.59.” Levi pulled out the rest of the money and gave it to the cashier, grabbing the pack of beer, and leaving without muttering so much as a thank you, walking the 20 minute walk to where he lived.

Opening the door, he put the groceries down on a table, his arm sore from carrying the bag the whole way, and he made his way too the living room, picking up bottles of empty beer from the floor.

“Levi?” A man slurred.

“Kenny.”

“D’ya bring back the beers I told you to get?”

Levi heard stumbling, not bothering to look back to see his uncle stagger.

He nodded and gestured his head toward the pack by the table.

The raven walked to the kitchen throwing away the empty cans and walked upstairs to his room, ignoring the sounds of cans opening and Kenny’s obnoxious gulping.

Closing the door behind him, he took out the bag of drugs from his pocket and popped a couple pills, before snorting coke on the floor.

He continued to sit on the floor afterwards, resting his head on the wall, looking out the window, waiting for the buzz to kick in.

And after a while, it did.

It was weird actually. Whenever he was high it actually made him sadder, ironically, but he always forgot the reason behind his sadness. It was better than actually knowing the reason behind your sadness, though. Must be why he kept going back to it.

After a few moments passed by, he combed his fingers through his hair, his eyes grew blurry and he found himself frustrated as he gazed at the moon.

But then he laughed, because he couldn’t, for the life of him, not understand why he felt so melancholic.

He sniffed, confused at his own emotions and soon fell asleep to the light of the moon on his skin, comforting him in a way he’ll never comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic on ao3 and I’m really excited to see how and where things go. 
> 
> Kudos and comments and much appreciated! Thank you!


	2. A Ticking Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This was your favorite show.”   
> “Was it?”  
> “Yeah.”

Eren sat at his desk, trying to bargain a deal with another company.

As he typed away, he felt his fingers cramp and his back ache and his eyes burn but he continued anyway, just as he always did.

He checked the time on his computer.

1:47 pm.

Gradually, as he engrossed himself in his work, he heard the clock on the wall of his office tick, slowly growing louder, just as the sound of his slender fingers slamming onto the keyboard increased, and soon enough, he felt himself overwhelmed.

The clock, the typing, the printer, interns chatting, heels clicking against the floor, and he barely noticed his eye beginning to twitch.

Clock, typing, printer, chatting, heels.

It all grew louder and louder until the click of heels became to overbearing.

The door of his office opened suddenly and he looked up, eyes blown wide, everything going quiet.

“Eren?”

The brunette blinked owlishly at the short, blonde woman.

“Eren are you alright?” Historia asked in a concerned, motherly tone. Even though she always had the best intentions at heart, it never failed to irk the young man. He didn’t need someone breathing down his neck asking if he’s ok all the time, he wasn’t a child.

Snapping out of his daze, Eren nodded, sluggishly looking back at his computer screen. “Yes, I’m fine thank you.”

”Um, I came to tell you that the offer you proposed has been accepted and the company would love to work with us.” The blonde stated quietly, tucking a blonde strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear.

Eren nodded again, still staring at the screen.

“Maybe you should take a bit of a break darling, you look a little pale. While you’re at it I’ll fetch you a coffee, ok?” His assistant offered, still standing at the door.

“Yeah, ok. Thank you.” Eren replied, looking at her and giving her a quick smile, waiting for her to get out.

Historia gazed at him for a couple more seconds before softly closing the door, the sound of her heels soon faded away.

The CEO put his elbows on his desk and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a soft sigh.

Eren walked to the staff bathroom and loosening his tie, staring at himself in the mirror.

His usual bright green eyes were dull and sunken in, tan skin paler than usual, and his hair unruly and wild, no matter how hard he tried to slick it down. God, he looked exhausted.

That thought made him laugh quietly to himself. Exhausted, huh?

And he had enough hypocrisy to tell another person they looked just that.

Tired.

Eren washing his face with the cool tap water flowing out the sink, trying to slow his brain down. He had been having too many racing thoughts lately.

Looking back up, he bit his lip.

Define tired.

Because the stranger on the bus didn’t look the same as he did.

Opening the door to his home, he plopped his keys on the nearest table and took off his thick coat, quickly walking to the kitchen and filling himself a glass of wine.

Leaning against the counter, he briefly put his glass down to ruffle his hair out of its “slicked” style, and took off his dress jacket carelessly throwing it onto the table.

He looked out the window, staring at the moon, and briefly wondered why it was so bright tonight.

Returning his focus to his glass, he took another sip, before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

Hello! You’ve reached the number of Armin, I’ll call back as soon as I can!

“Armin, hey, I don’t really know if you’re busy right now but can you come over? I’m not busy and the moment and It’d be great to talk to a friend,” he paused, watching the wine in his glass as he slushed it around, “I also have your favorite wine.”

He tapped his fingers on the counter, and pressed then end call button, hearing the soft mechanic beep.

Turning on the tv he had on his kitchen, he sat on a barstool and flipped through channels and to his annoyance, no matter how many times he changed channels, he couldn’t find anything remotely interesting.

He finally decided to stay on some sitcom with an irritating laugh track that was played after every “funny” remark or comment.

After what seemed to be hours of mindless staring, he heard a dull knock on the front door and got up to see who it was.

“Hey, Eren.”

The taller male wrapped the smaller in a tight embrace, his green orbs watering.

“Thank you for coming,” he whispered, so low that the blonde wouldn’t have heard had not the brunette been so close. It was like a breeze, once it was there, it was gone.

Pulling away from the hug, Eren moved aside, letting the short male pass, and then closed the door behind him.

Armin comfortably sat on the kitchen barstool, smiling at the show playing on the tv screen.

“This was your favorite show.”

“Was it?”

“Yeah.”

Eren stared at the tv for a moment before he walked and grabbed a clean glass and poured the wine in it, giving it to Armin right after.

“So, I was won-“

“How are things going with your dad?” Armin turned his gaze towards Eren.

The brunette, gave a small smile and looked around the room, choosing not to look his friend in the eye.

“It’s really not that important. I just... I don’t know,” he let out a breath and took a long gulp of his wine, staring at the shiny marble table rather than at the man.

Even though he never saw it, Armin nodded, releasing a breath he had been holding.

He put a hand on Eren’s shoulder, finally being able to look into those teal eyes.

“Cheers?” The blonde said, raising his glass with a warm look in his eyes.

“Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	3. Every moment is a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man had a small nose, plump pink lips, angular features and most likely the stormiest gray eyes he’s ever seen, topped off with hair dark as midnight.

_Every moment is a memory. Every second that passes by, a second forgotten in a year’s time. Every movement, every thought, every emotion and word we utter, lost to time._

Eren turned in bed, squinting at the white light emitting from his phone in the dark room, burning his eyes.

He turned off the irritating shrill of the alarm, and turned back onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

He stared and stared, until he grabbed his messy hair and pulled, squeezing his eyes closed.

It gets to a point where it turns into an endless cycle of getting up, going through the day running on caffeine, going home to sulk, and going to sleep. Over and over again. 

It was times like this where he wondered why society couldn’t go back to simpler times, where people would own farms and trade.

He laughed at his own thoughts, the sound whispering throughout the silent room. 

Brushing his hair back with his fingers, he sluggishly got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Turning on his shower, making sure the water was nice and warm, he sat inside said shower, letting the steamy water run down his body.

He closed his eyes and felt all his tension and stress temporarily slip away, and for once, he felt calm. 

Breathing in the dank air, it almost seemed as if he could feel every single drop of water hit him, slid down his body, and down the drain, another endless cycle, one he didn’t mind.

Eren slipped into his coat, grabbed his satchel and walked into his garage, staring at his expensive cars before leaving the garage. He walked out of his neighborhood and towards a bus stop, smiling politely at a teenaged girl who couldn’t seem to stop staring at him. 

Soon enough, the bus was at its stop, and Eren climbed in, handing the driver the amount of money needed, and sat down. 

Opening his satchel, he pulled out one of his favorite books, enjoying the pattering of the unexpected rain on the window.

Eight minutes into the ride, the bus stopped once again, and he raised his head, acknowledging the people making their way down the bus.

He was about to look back down, until he watched one more person stumble into the bus, and he almost laughed at how graceless they looked, before he noticed familiar looking hair.

The man had a small nose, plump pink lips, angular features and most likely the stormiest gray eyes he’s ever seen, topped off with hair dark as midnight.

He was shivering, obviously wet and cold. From the looks of it he was caught in the rain.

Snapping out of his trance his eyes widened almost comically as the man walked towards him and plopped himself right on the seat to the right of Eren.

Once the raven was seated Eren continued to stare in utter shock, why had he sat next to him out of all places?

“What?” 

Eren quickly looked away, holy fuck what did he have with staring at this guy and was ‘what’ the only word said guy knew?

“Don’t flatter yourself. In case you didn’t notice, the bus is fucking full,” the raven muttered.

“What the fuck is your problem? Who said I was flattering myself?” The taller scoffed, looking down at his book.

“The look in your eyes says it all, kid.”

The brunette stayed quiet at that, deciding to just continue reading in silence.

But after a few minutes flew by, he found himself sighing.

He took off his coat and threw it at the raven.

“Stop shivering.”

The cold male looked at Eren, squinting his eyes suspiciously, before grabbing the coat and throwing it back.

Gritting his teeth, the brunette threw it back once again, before having it thrown at him once more.

“Stop throwing it back,” Eren grit out.

“I don’t need or want it,” Levi hissed.

The CEO threw it once more, and saw the look of protest on the others face.

“Just take the goddamn jacket.”

Levi opened his mouth just to close it right after, and hesitantly wrapped the fuzzy coat around his smaller form, lying back in the seat defiantly.

It was big and warm.

“Thank you,” Eren breathed out, finally being able to read his book in peace.

“Who the fuck reads books anymore?”

Or so he thought.

“A lot of people find books entertaining, it’s not that uncommon.” He replied, trying to concentrate.

The raven snorted, eyeing the book.

Noticing the raven’s clear look of distase, the brunette recited a couple lines of the book.

“Every moment is a memory. Every second that passes by, a second forgotten in a year’s time. Every movement, every thought, every emotion and word we utter, lost to time.”

Levi stared at him for a beat.

“Sounds like word vomit to me,” he retorted.

Eren shrugged, “Maybe to you, I guess literature is a bit of an acquired taste.”

The bus came to an abrupt stop, and Levi watched passengers swiftly get up and leave the bus before he turned to Eren, who had already put his book in his satchel and got up.

“This is my stop,” he said, giving a small wave before getting off the bus.

Levi gave a small hum and watched him leave.

Maybe he should get into literature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed me:)


	4. Cotton Candy Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “She’s pretty short, really short. She has the most beautiful big blue eyes and blonde hair. She’a gorgeous, you’ve got to see her for yourself.”  
> “And she has a pussy.”

Levi snuck out the window of his bedroom, hopping down onto the street.

He had woken up with a severe headache, but chose to ignore it even as he walked down the sidewalk, kicking a couple small stones every now and then. 

He walked over to a specific lamp post and sat down, playing with his fingers and looking at the sky, which was now a pink hue like color due to the sunrise.

He always liked looking at the sky, it fascinated him knowing the the sky could be so many types of colors, right now it reminded him of cotton candy, a pretty mix of yellowish-pink and blue.

A short honk startled him out of his stupor, and he found himself almost automatically getting up and walking towards the noise.

Levi smirked and ducked his head to look into said car, “hey there eyebrows,” the raven teased, before getting in.

“Hello to you, Levi.” The deep voice responded, before handing the smaller man a plastic bag.

He opened the bag quickly, pathetically even, and opened the container to find fast food staring back at him. 

“Bitch is this panda express?” Levi breathed, grabbing a plastic fork and stabbing a piece of meat and twirling the noodles ungraciously, before plunging it all into his mouth.

“It is,” Erwin, replied amusedly watching the face of pure bliss the raven was making before driving again.

“Here, have some water, I’d give you soda but you look dehydrated,” the blonde murmured, grabbing a water bottle from his cup holder and thrusting it toward Levi without taking his eyes off the road.

Levi grabbed it, scrunching up his nose. He fucking hated water, but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t love the way it relieved the dryness in his throat once he drank it.

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me to a bar today?”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Erwin, about to make a comment, but Erwin beat him to it.

“There’s this gorgeous bartender that works there, and I was wondering if you could maybe be my wingman,” he chuckled, “in all honesty I don’t want to just go in there alone.”

Levi hummed, placing the fork down on the plastic plate, choosing to ignore the obvious pangs of hunger coming from his stomach.

“Sure. As long as you pay for my drinks I’m fine,” Levi replied, playfully poking Erwin’s side before putting down the food and turning his body towards the window.

“What does she look like?”

He could almost hear the smile in the other man’s voice.

“She’s pretty short, really short. She has the most beautiful big blue eyes and blonde hair. She’a gorgeous, you’ve got to see her for yourself.”

Levi felt sleep lethargically cover his body, like a blanket. He felt it creep it’s way up his limbs and warm his stomach. Maybe it was the quiet hum of the car moving, or the warm air coming from the air conditioner. He always had the best naps in this car, and he knew the real reason why. He felt safe. He was comfortable.

“And she has a pussy,” Levi drawled softly, barely acknowledging the way the pink hues of the sky slowly turned black.

Erwin stole a quick glance at the raven. “She does have a pussy yes,” he laughed.

That was the sweetest melody. The most welcoming sound. It was warm, and fuzzy, and made his cheeks heat up. He felt somewhat high as he found himself grinning at the fucking window. His thoughts grew hazy and perhaps that laugh is what truly lulled him to sleep.

Pale, slender hands grabbed onto a warm mug, a flat stomach pressed against a cold counter, and a small mouth welcomed the warm intrusion of earl gray tea.

After breathing in the scent of the warm beverage, and feeling warm  
liquid slide down his throat, he gently placed the mug onto the counter.

He pushed himself off the counter and shivered as his bare feet moved across the cold floor, and he hurriedly sat on the coach and grabbed a fluffy blanket closest to him, before sighing contentedly.

His feeling of bliss quickly died once he realized he left the mug on the counter.

“Fuck.”

To his luck, Erwin’s bedroom door flew open, revealing a freshly clean man.

“Erwin, give me my mug,” Levi yawned, snuggling deeper into the blanket, reveling in its warmth.

Before Erwin could respond Levi let out a loud sneeze, to which sniffles followed right after.

“I think you’re coming down with a cold.” Erwin commented as he went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed Levi’s mug, walking over to him.

“Maybe, who knows,” Levi shrugged grabbing his mug and lifting it back to his mouth.

Erwin plopped down next to him and turned on the tv, absentmindedly running his fingers through Levi’s dark hair.

“You have really soft hair.” 

Levi hummed, looking towards the television.

“It’s always been like that,” Levi mumbled, leaning into Erwin’s warm palm.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated :)


	5. Danny DeVito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m like, two times your size, I wouldn’t push your luck, Danny DeVito.”

Levi walked into the club with Erwin by his side and he quickly made his way to the bar, ignoring the pungent smell of sweat, and overly strong cologne and perfume.

“I fucking hate bars.” Levi muttered to no one in particular as he shoved his way to through the sticky crowd, trying to make his way to the bar, suffocating at the still, muggy air.

“A fucking shot of vodka, please.” Levi blurted out, sitting on a barstool before looking up.

Blonde fucking hair. Blue fucking eyes.

He saw movement from the corner of his eye and watched Erwin take the stool next to him, his eyes drifted down to his lips and noticed him smiling at the girl in front of him.

“Hello lovely, my friend and I would like a-“

“I already ordered myself a drink, green giant.” Levi spat, running a quick hand through his hair before lowering his head and looking at the sleek wood of the bar below him, it was so glossy he could almost see his reflection in it. He took a few calming breaths, looking expectantly at Erwin. The furrow of his gigantic ass eyebrows, the pursing of lips, a roll of his eyes.

“That’s alright. Historia I’d love a Sex on the Beach.” 

Levi flicked his eyes to the woman, watching her nod her head timidly, watching a small blush spread on her cheeks and he found himself look down and meet his reflection once again.

He could almost see the dark circles under his eyes, and the slight bruises that blossomed on his cheeks, the ugly hollow in his cheeks and his oily hair. He peered at the girl through his eyelashes once again, feeling a bit of a creep as he tried so hard to understand the appeal; to drool over how fucking small she was, and her boobs, and how pretty her eyes were.

Instead all he saw was an insecure person, with such a heavy amount of makeup on it made her face shine, and fake spiders on her eyelids, and sweet, fruity perfume that made him want to gag. Yet when he looked around the bar, every man had their eyes on her like a piece of meat.

_He for the life of him couldn’t understand._

A glass of vodka was slid towards him and he snatched it, chugging it down in a few rapid gulps.

“Another one, blondie.”

“How are you going to pay for those?” Erwin asked after a while, watching Levi continuously slump after each drink.

“I don’t fucking know.” 

He knew.

He always did, Erwin was a nice guy. 

“Don’t worry, i’ll pay for them. Whatever cash you have you should keep.” 

Levi nodded and thanked him, wondering if it was obvious that Levi didn’t carry an ounce of money on him.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Levi slurred, walking off to the restroom, and pushing the door open.

He sloppily unzipped his pants and starting pissing in the urinal, hearing the door open a few moments later.

He glanced to his side and raised an eyebrow as a man pulled out his dick and starting pissing. 

That’s a big ass dick.

The man whipped his head to the left, staring at Levi suddenly before Levi snorted.

“Sorry I have a tendency to voice my thoughts. Or maybe it’s because i’m shit faced drunk I can’t really tell.” Levi drawled, before getting a good look at the guy and awkwardly pursing his lips.

“Wait, aren’t you that guy from the bus who hates literature.” The guy’s eyes practically bulged out of his head.

“Aren’t you the weird tired guy,” Levi shot back, zipping up his pants.

“What are you doing here? Of all places?” The man asked, zipping his pants as well and walking to the sinks.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the tone, walking to the sink next to the man, looking at him through the mirror.

“Getting drunk? The fuck else would I be at a bar for, you dumb fuck.”

“Hey, watch your mouth,” the man fired, turning to Levi.

Levi let out a breath of disbelief, “or what you shit,” he snapped, making his way to the door.

“I’m like, two times your size, I wouldn’t push your luck, Danny DeVito.”

“I don’t know who the fuck that is but I sure as hell don’t appreciate you’re fucking tone of voice, bitch,” Levi hissed.

“Or what.” The man asked, “DeVito?”

Levi spun around and repeatedly pushed the man towards the wall in a fit of rage.

“Hey! Fucking stop that!” The man yelled, pushing Levi away, sending him practically flying across the restroom.

Levi came right back to him, and threw a punch, making the man grunt out and proceed to grab Levi’s arms in the process.

“What is wrong with you!” The guy shouted, attempting to keep Levi from getting any other punches in.

“Let me go bitch, how does it feel to get owned by Danny? Huh?” Levi screeched , fighting against the other’s grasp.

“Oh, you son of a-“

The door flung open and both their heads whipped around to find an old man staring wide eyed at the scene before him.

A couple beats of silence pasted before Levi spoke up.

“You just gonna stand there or...?” Levi asked, before the man quickly left to where he came from.

They stayed in the same position, Eren pushing Levi to the floor the second the door closed.

“You’re lucky l’m not a violent guy.” The man spat.

“You’re lucky I’m not a violent guy.” Levi mimicked in a high voice.

The man shook his head, walking out the bathroom.

Levi watched the door close, and wiped his face off, trying to get off the dirty floor. He landed awkwardly on his leg, and knowing how frail he was he was already expecting a bruise to form. 

He sighed, about to push himself up using the sink before the door suddenly opened.

The man popped his head on, and gestures towards the hallway.

“Come on,” he sighed.

Levi’s brows furrowed, before he pushed himself up and followed the man down the hallway.

I’m sorry I pushed you, you’re drunk,” he said halfway down the hallway, “you’re pretty thin, and I’m sure the blow must’ve hurt, I can check on your leg if you’re ok with that.”

“What would you know? Either way, I’m fine,” Levi countered.

“My dad’s a doctor, I learned a bit from him. Why give up the chance of a free checkup, right?” 

Levi thought it over for a minute, before agreeing, what could he lose, after all.”

“I carry a first aid kit in my car, we can go there.”

  
Levi had no idea how his night was gonna go, but he didn’t expect to be in some random person’s passenger seat, rolling up his pants.

The man touched and prodded at his leg, watching for any signs of discomfort on Levi’s face.

“The bruise is right here, it has to hurt,” the doctor mumbled and looked up at Levi to find a nonchalant expression staring back at him.

“It does.”

“Oh.”

“Well nothing’s wrong, It’s just a bruise like a suspected, I just wanted to make sure.”

Levi hummed, watching the man close his first aid kit.

“We won’t be needing any of this, lucky for you.”

Levi hummed.

“Are you with here with anyone?” He asked, watching Levi lean his head against the window and close his eyes.

“A friend.” 

He nodded, looking at the moon.

“Would you like to go back to him?”

“No.”

“Would you like to stay here?”

“Yeah.”

The man nodded once more, still looking at the moon and the sky.

“What’s your name?”

Levi smirked, “wouldn’t you like to know.”

The man smiled.

“My name’s Eren.”

Levi opened an eye to peer at him, “Eren,” he said, testing the name on his tongue, “well Eren, the name’s Levi.”

“It’s nice to meet you Levi.”

Levi let out a small laugh, “yeah, whatever kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s block do be real doe.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed me :)


	6. I appreciate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You...” She shakily said, pointing a finger in his face, her voice wet. “Fuck you.”

Eren yawned, looking at his watch before looking up at Levi.

In all honesty, he didn’t really know what to say, Levi hadn’t said anything in a while and he didn’t know whether he wanted to stay, go back to the bar, or leave. From the looks of it, Levi seemed relaxed and at peace just sitting in his car but at the end of the day he didn’t have a clue what the man was truly thinking,

“Should I take you home? Or...?” Eren reluctantly spoke out awkwardly, hoping he didn’t come off as rude.

Levi moved his gaze to Eren and after a beat of examining the boys face, nodded, reciting his address and resting his head on the window.

He was a little disappointed for some reason, in a way, he enjoyed literally just sitting in the dark with the guy, but decided that maybe that was kinda weird. There was just something about this guy’s attitude, or maybe the way he talked, maybe even the way he just presented himself, was so intriguing to Eren.

The ride was quiet, a bit too quiet, and to ease his nerves, Eren found himself tapping the steering wheel every now and then, trying to find a way to fill the silence in the air but not knowing how.

He felt his neck grow hot at the awkward silence, and side glanced at Levi’s face to find him still lying his head on his window, a look of calm on his face. He looked like he had not a single care in the world.

_Was it all in my head?_

He looked back at the road, noticing how surprisingly empty the streets were, and he briefly thought that perhaps it was the street he chose as he watched the streetlights fly by.

He soon, surprisingly, found the drive to be somewhat therapeutic. The calming sound of the AC, the soft puffs of breaths coming from Levi next to him, and the simple pleasure of a night drive.

He hadn’t felt this calm in a while.

Losing track of time, he pulled into the driveway of Levi’s house, not even realizing how many minutes passed by.

His eyebrows raised once he took in the beautiful house before him, and felt somewhat shocked that someone like Levi lived here. The man was always dirty, and his clothes dingy, but now that he really looked, Levi was dressed in a gorgeous, expensive looking suit tonight.

His eyes drifted from the suit up to his face, and he moved closer.

“Levi,” he whispered for some odd reason, but in the dead of night, with some drunk stranger in his car it seemed fit.

“Levi,” he said a little louder, only to watch said man not react at all.

Eren sat back in his seat, and he looked for the prominent scowl the man always seemed to wear, his prominent pout, the clench of his jaw.

But all he saw was a relaxed face, no scowl or pout, and he found that he didn’t want to disturb that calm; that peace, and he found his neck heat up for the second time that night.

Eren scrolled through his phone, planning meetings and texting some of his co-workers when he heard shuffling.

He looked up and saw Levi looking around the car and then look at him, as if he couldn’t remember where he was. He blinked at him a couple times before speaking up. 

“Eren.” His voice was hoarse, and Levi grabbed his throat and swallowed a couple times.

“You fell asleep and I...” Eren broke eye contact with Levi, finding his intense eyes a bit too much and looked down at his phone, “and I thought that maybe you would appreciate a little more sleep before you went in?”

Levi blinked owlishly at him, “I could’ve just slept in my bed,” he blurted.

“Oh, yeah I mean... that makes sense, I just thought that maybe you’d-“

“Shut up, I’m messing with you kid, I get it,” Levi cut him off, and opened the car door, a sudden blast of cold air flowing into the car.

Without another word Levi shakily got out the car, and closed the door.

Eren sighed, putting his phone away, about to drive off when the car door abruptly opened. Eren jumped, looking to his side, to find Levi bending down to look into the car.

“I did appreciate it, by the way.”

Eren’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak before the door slammed once again.

He closed his mouth and watched Levi walk to his front door, and walk in. 

He let out a breath, and drove off, and it was 5 minutes into his drive that he realized he had been grinning the whole time.

“Where were you?” Mikasa walked towards Eren, combing her fingers through his hair, “no one had a clue where you went off too.” She grabbed his face in between her palms, and inspected his face, checking for any signs of bruises or cuts. She always did that. Eren hated it. “I came home and you weren’t not even here I was worried sick, Eren.”

“I’m fine,” he muttered, tearing her hands from his face and walked to the living room, plopping down on the coach with a tired sigh.

Mikasa followed after him, calling his name and decided to stand in front of him once he sat.

“Eren?” She called, adjusting the scarf around her neck as she waited for him to say something. Anything.

A silence engulfed the air between them and she clenched her jaw, watching Eren run a hand through his hair and close his eyes.

“Eren.” Mikasa said once more, louder than before, and Eren could hear the sound of her heels begin to tap against the floor as she began to pace.

“Eren for the love of god would you just listen too me! I’m sick and tired of the same shit. Open your fucking eyes and grow-“

“Would you shut the hell up.” He snapped, sitting up, opening his eyes too meet her wide eyes. “Just get out.” 

Mikasa’s nose slightly scrunched up and he could begin to see unshed tears swell up in her eyes. She stood there, shaking her head in disbelief and turned, making her way out of the living room, the shakiness in her steps prominent, before she suddenly turned around and made her way up to Eren, staring him dead in the eyes as unshed tears turned to shed.

“You...” She shakily said, pointing a finger in his face, her voice wet. “Fuck you.” She spat, pushing him back into the sofa. Over, and over, again.

Eren let her until she grew tired, and after a moment, Mikasa let out a loud sob, holding her face in her hands.

Eren silently opened his arms and wrapped Mikasa in an embrace pulled her into his lap, and let her cry.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured into her hair.

He could feel her shake in his embrace, could feel his shirt slowly grow damper and he waited for a response, for her to left her head.

When she didn’t he continued.

“I’ve been so stressed lately. My dad’s been on my ass,” Eren murmured, staring at the floor. “And I’ve been taking it out on everyone, I know that, and I’m sorry. I really am.” 

Mikasa slowly raised her head too meet Eren’s eyes.

“I just can’t continue putting on a smile when I’m not happy, or laugh when I don’t find something funny,” he couldn’t find it in him to look back at her.

“You know?”

It was her turn to pull him into an embrace, and Eren found himself burying his face into the crook of her neck, she always smelled like home. 

“I understand. I get it,” she said as she pulled away and cupped his face with her hands.

“Just please don’t push me away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	7. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He looked at Erwin’s post-sex hair and glow and the flush on his cheeks. Levi could feel his chest constrict and suddenly, he found himself feeling claustrophobic in a huge room.

Levi walked into the house, gingerly closed the door and pursed his lips as he awkwardly stared into the darkness and waited for the soft purr of Eren’s car to drive away.

Levi stared at nothing, wondering if Eren could possibly believed _this_ was his house. He was so fucking dumb, of course the kid wouldn’t believe him, he was dirty and dressed in rags the two times they’ve bumped into each other.

Levi didn’t really know why he told Eren to drop him off here. At least that’s what he told himself.

The kid didn’t need to know he lived in a fucking slum.

Levi stayed comically still behind the door until he finally, _finally,_ heard the car drive off into the distance, until it no longer could be heard, and that’s when he let out a tired breath.

Peeking out the window to confirm that Eren was in fact gone, he turned on the lights of the hallway leading to the living room, deciding not to turn on any other one due to his growing headache.

He would have to leave before Erwin came home, Levi had no idea if the man was going to bring someone home and he obviously wouldn’t want Levi here if that were the case. Levi understood.

Walking into the master bedroom, he spontaneously began to strip out of the suit he was wearing, until he was solely in his boxers. 

He mentally berated himself for stripping with the AC in full blast, and felt himself begin to tremble. He looked down at the pile of clothes he carelessly threw on the floor, and a nasty cough ripped from his chest. He’d almost forgotten he was sick.

He picked up the suit and pants and folded them, before neatly placing the suit on the bed, before quickly thinking otherwise and deciding to hang it in the closet.

As he put the outfit in the closet he felt another cough come up, and one turned into a coughing fit.

Erwin probably wouldn’t come back until a couple more hours, the night was still young.

Grabbing a towel, he went to the guest bathroom in search of the shirt he was previously wearing.

Eventually he found the dirty sweater he had been wearing and walked back into Erwin’s bedroom, and into his bathroom.

After turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature to his liking, which was practically boiling, Levi took off his boxers and felt them gingerly fall to his feet as he entered the shower, and found himself smiling as the warm stream of water now pleasantly engulfed his entire frame.

He took the time to wash his hair — with actual shampoo and conditioner — and washed himself thoroughly with the body wash he found. 

No fucking wonder Erwin always smelled good.

After a good ten minutes Levi moved the shower’s glass door and stepped out of it, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself.

He wrapped it around his waist and noticed how blurry the mirror was and wiped at it with his hand to be able to look at himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed he looked a bit rejuvenated. His face looked clean and his hair was now soft and silky, unlike the previous greasy, oily state it was in.

He parted his hair into its usual middle part, and gave himself one more glance before dropping the towel to the floor. He put on the shirt he came to, and decided to put his jeans on with no underwear, considering he had no clean boxers. Like hell was he gonna use the ones he just had on.

He paused momentarily, taking note of all the expensive beauty products and cologne that was on the bathroom sink. His fingers fondly traced Erwin’s favorite cologne bottle before he ran the same hand through his hair.

He lazily grabbed the towel from the floor and threw it into the hamper. He proceeded to leave the bathroom, stretching languidly as he began to head toward the door of the room, deciding it was a good time to leave the house.

That was until he heard the obnoxiously loud sound of keys following the sound of the front door opening and soon enough the sound of moaning engulfed the air around him.

Levi froze.

He stood in his spot for a good two seconds, seeing his life flash before his very eyes, feeling his soul levitate out of his body, feeling the life be sucked out of him, before he heard the noise grow louder.

In a state of panic Levi flailed around the room, looking around for any possible way to get himself out of this situation, as he slowly heard the wounds of groans and gasps creeping closer to the room.

Biting his lip, he sprinted across the room, slid into the closet, towel still in hand, and scrunched his eyes close as he finally heard them burst into the room.

He couldn’t find it in him to open his eyes, especially when all he could hear was giggling, and stumbling, and kisses.

_”You’re gorgeous”_   
_“You’re so pretty”_

_”You’re hair is so soft.”_

His nose scrunched up at the disgustingly sweet phrases that seemed to endlessly pour out the blond’s mouth, and all he could do was hold the towel on his lap tighter, as if it were some type of lifeline, and hear the same tune over and over again. 

But soon enough it all blended together, and Levi opened his eyes and stared into the dark abyss of the closet, chest rising and falling, cheeks burning as he found himself sitting on the floor, trying to tortuously wait everything out.

  
Levi slipped out the closet and tried to ignore the obvious smell lingering in the air.

Sex.

He had enough decency to not look at them, but that didn’t stop him from throwing a quick glance Erwin’s way. He looked at Erwin’s post-sex hair and glow and the flush on his cheeks. Levi could feel his chest constrict and suddenly, he found himself feeling claustrophobic in a huge room.

He folded the towel and neatly placed it on Erwin’s nightstand and slipped out the door and out of the house into the cold of night. 

He can’t feel his hands, or his feet, and it’s really goddamn windy, but Levi would take this feeling a thousand times over if it meant he could have the luxury of forgetting what he had just endured.

Jumping the dingy fence into his backward, he opened the back door and strolled in, sighing as he was met with an all too familiar scene.

His cold fingers shakily began to pick up the bottles littering the floor, until a soft voice startled him into looking up.

“I’ve got it baby,” the voice murmured into the quiet air, and Levi could only stare back at her blankly. 

“I cleaned your room today, you know. It was a mess, you hate messes,” his mother pointed out, and Levi watched her get up from her crouched position to stand up and smile at him.

“You really didn’t have to do that. I can clean after myself, you know I hate when people clean after me,” he found himself murmuring.

She nodded and moved towards him, grabbing his cold hands into her warm ones, rubbing at them gently. 

It was odd. She looked so much like him. Her pale skin, petite form, grey eyes, and black hair, but she looked so much more... inviting. Innocent. Levi could scoff at the irony.

“How was your day?”

Levi shrugged. 

He pulled himself away from her grasp and walked to his room to put on a clean shirt, ignoring the fact that the coke line that was once in his room was now no longer there.

Walking to the kitchen, his mother was nowhere to be found. He turned on the sink and began to wash the dirty dishes, until the sound of a fridge door opening made him flinch, and the glass plate he was holding shattered as it hit the sink.

Levi quickly began to pick up the broken shards, hissing as a piece sliced his finger, leaving a stinging throb in its wake.

He felt a presence behind him chuckle, and a large hand grabbed at his wrist.

Kenny smirked at the blood slowly streaming its way from his hand and down his arm. 

“You oughta be more careful kid, huh?” He snickered. 

Levi silently continued picking up shards with his other hand, avoiding the older man’s gaze.

“Look at me when i’m talking to you,” Kenny yanked at his wrist childishly, trying to earn the raven’s attention.

“What? What is it?” Levi hissed, gazing at the man’s dull eyes.

“You’ve always been a clumsy son of a bitch.”

Levi‘s eyebrows furrowed, before his loud yelp sliced through the air once Kenny began to dig his nail into the younger boy’s cut.

Yanking his hand back, Levi roughly grabbed at his finger, trying to ease the pain with pressure.

“I’m jus’ playin’ with you kid.” Kenny laughed, opening a beer bottle that was in his other hand.

Levi looked back up to his uncle in shock, and he could practically see the man’s smirk as he walked away, leaving Levi by himself to pick up the rest of the glass pieces.

He was extra careful not to hurt himself once more. His clumsiness did get the best of him he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t read over this so forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes D:
> 
> I hope all of you are safe!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed me :)


End file.
